Simon The King
by John-152
Summary: During a jam session with Finn and Jake at the Tree House, Marceline realizes there might just be a way to free Simon Petrikov of the terrors that constantly plague the labyrinth of his mind and overcome the influence of Ice Crown after all this time. But undoing a thousand years of damage isn't as easy as the inhabitants of Ooo suspect. Serious gen fic.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: _This idea's been swirling around my head for almost a year now, and while I was originally planning to wait before beginning to upload it, the recent announcement of _the Adventure Time_ episode Betty has urged me to start posting. I don't know if I'll finish by then but I'm hoping to at least get started by then.

Here's a horrifically misleading prologue!

**Adventure Time Presents:**

**"SIMON THE KING"**

**-Prologue-**

_by John_

He was only a young man at the time, twenty-seven years old, college nearly finished. Wild brown hair feathered out from behind his piercing blue eyes, held back by a pair of glasses. He usually wore a red bowtie and a brown suit - needless to say, Simon Petrikov, the hopeful antiquarian with a fascination with superstition, was ready for the next chapter of his life to begin. He gently placed his newest artifact on the shelf of his study, where he usually placed a favored relic, smiling at it.

Ah, yes, he'd just returned from a trip to Scandinavia, which by it's fourteenth day had seemed like a failure as the bitter cold ravaged him, when an old dock worker approached him, practically begging him to take it. The dock worker was an old man with a long nose, short and in a cloak. The dock worked told him it was old, ancient, and Simon was happy to take it from him. He had brought it back to America with little issue, and now that he was home he was ready to show it off to the most important person in his life.

Simon let out another small smile as he straightened it on the shelf and dusted himself off, waiting eagerly for- RING. RING. He smirked, adjusted his bowtie and opened the door, grinning, a blush crossing his face. The woman who stood there was nearly his age, perhaps a little younger or older, with large glasses and big green eyes, long straight red hair and a mischevious smirk, wearing a green turtleneck sweater. "Hello Simon." she told her fiancee of eight months.

"Good to see you, Princess." Simon said back with a light chuckle, wishing he was more suave with words. She was always the confident one, and he was the nerdy mess, and yet somehow she'd chosen him, and he was more than happy to have her, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "Come in Betty, I have something I'd like to show you." he promised with a smile. He always showed her whatever artifact he'd brought home - and somehow, she always found it fun to see his discoveries.

"Ooh," she smirked confidently, eyes half-lidded suggestively, "I thought you'd find something nice on your little trip." she said, strolling in and sitting down on the couch, fingers clasped together in her lap, "Scandinavia must've been loads of fun, I'm sure." she said sarcastically, having never been a fan of cold climates. She liked hot chocolate and warm coffee over cold milk or iced tea. Her eyes scanned the room to find whatever it was her fiancee had found.

Simon chuckled, "Well, I was going to wait until after dinner, but all right." he turned back to the shelf, picking it up and turning to show her. It was a beautiful but simplistic crown, made of a heavy gold, with four sharp points coming up, the highest point in the middle of the 'front', with red rubies inside the three front points. Simon smiled, "Isn't it nice? The old dock worker said it was ancient." he chuckled, "He also said it was worthless, but look at these rubies? Probably enough to pay for something nice." he smiled at her. Something nice like a wedding ring perhaps.

"Oh, Simon!" Betty shook her head and laughed, "You're such a silly man." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed. "It really is a nice crown though, probably the most luxurious item you've discovered." she said with a chuckle.

"I bet." Simon said, holding it up, "Watch this, _Princess_." he told her with a gleeful smirk as he lowered it on his head. As soon as the golden crown touched Simon's scalp, the man froze. In seconds, everything Simon Petrikov had understood in his entire life changed as the crown began taking hold and merging it's mind with his own.

The King, the former Simon Petrikov, couldn't put his finger on what came first. The sudden shiver and total feeling of coldness all around him, the colorful blob-like creatures suddenly floating around everywhere, the sudden visions of destruction and death, or the rush of power and control through his fingertips.

Any thoughts he had previously disappeared from his mind, wiped away as his eyes turned white and he made a toothy grin. The visions. The whispers. It was all so strong and encompassing, as if he was a part of something far larger and more powerful than himself.

_"Princess..." _the King mumbled. The primitive instincts still in control of his mind only made one association to his previous thoughts - princess. He needed his princess, the woman he'd marry. He had to keep her safe from the strange creatures blurring his eyesight. "_I will protect you, Princess!" _he vowed, raising his hands into the air, grinning wildly as a ball of ice and snow began forming from nowhere, as if magic.

The colorful, magical creatures that blurred his vision and eyes were unphased by the explosion of energy, a light blanket of snow on the floor, small pockets of items in ice. Yes, everything was peaceful now. As it should be. As long as he had the secrets of the ice and snow, he'd never be alone again - and he would have control.

And then, suddenly, Simon broke through again, removing the crown, "Well, what did you- ah!" he stepped back, watching the snow melting before his eyes, the colorful creatures seeming to fade, "Betty? Where are you?" he looked around, looking down at the crown in his hands, "Oh bread balls, what have I done?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Author's Note: _Please leave a review and keep all criticism constructive!


	2. The Wish

_Author's Note: _Sorry this took so long. I know it's sghort but I wanted it out by today! Enjoy!

**Adventure Time Presents:**

**"SIMON THE KING"**

**-Chapter One-**

_by John_

Marceline the Vampire Queen floated around inside Finn and Jake's Tree House, the pale girl nodding to the beat of her music, her long, black mane of hair moving about. She stopped and grinned, boots at level with her head as she stayed in the air, "Looks like we've got a good beat going, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so." Finn shrugged, in his usual white bear-skin hat, blue shirt, green backpack and shorts, "We should take a sandwhich break. You in, Marcy?" he asked the vampiric girl with a grin. BMO, the tiny green video game system, sat back and turned off the music they'd recorded.

"I'll get the pickles!" volunteered Jake, the ever trusty yellow dog stretching his stomach as his face and arms disappeared into the kitchen. He stretched himself back in no time, holding a jar of pickels with a note attached, "Awh yeah!"

"Make sure to put a lot of tomatoes on mine." Marceline grinned, licking her lips and tongue brushing her fangs.

"You got it, sister!" Finn walked over to the kitchen to get the rest of the food out, Jake shrugging and tossing the pickle jar up in the air and catching it,

"Hey, what's that?" Marceline raised an eyebrow, snatching the pickle jar from Jake, "Who's the note from?"

Jake protested, "Hey, don't read that, that's personal, don't read that!" Marceline put up a foot to block Jake from getting the pickles back as he flailed around, forgetting his stretchy powers for the moment,

"Hm... Prismo, huh?" Marceline smirked, holding him back with no hassle, "I've heard of him. Wonder if the wishmaster's stil accepting..."

"Come on Marcy, those wishes always go wrong somehow!" Jake insisted, "Like that time we chased the Lich there and Finn wished he never existed, and then he was all on-screen looking mad uglies with that big old crown on his-"

Marceline dropped the pickle jar right out of her hands, Jake barely catching it by stretching out one of his arms, remembering his powers only as his hopes for a good sandwhich were threatened, "Crown? D-did you say... ? Wait, was that S- the Ice King's crown?" Marceline asked quietly.

"No idea." he shrugged, putting the pickle jar down, "Hey Finn, you need help in there?"

_Crash! _"Nope." _Bang! _"Everything's fine, Jake." _Crash! Crash! Bang! _"Totally fine." _Bang! Bang! _"Hey BMO could you play something really loud and obnoxious?"

"Forget about that, Jake, this is important. What did the crown look like?" Marceline asked desperately, speaking slowly to emphacize her exact words. Jake rubbed his chin,

"Well it was gold and had four or six points or somethin' and uh, it had red rubies and... I guess it did look kind of like the Ice King's crown. Huh..." the dog admitted with a shrug.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later, I have to go take care of something..." Marceline snapped her fingers and disappeared completely, a little bit of smoke radiating from where she'd disappeared.

"Marcy wait!" Jake cried out loudly, sighing once she was gone, "Awh cabbage..."

"Hey Jake, just uh hypothetically speaking, d'you think Dr. Princess does house calls?" came Finn's voice from the kitchen.

"Why? Is something goin' on in there?" Jake narrowed his eyes looking towards the kitchen door.

"No reason!" Finn called out.

xXx

Marceline was neither a stranger nor a friend of interdimensional space. She generally stuck to her main dimensions, the land of Ooo, and the Nightosphere. Nonetheless, she was a half-demon vampire, so floating through space to the box that contained a legendary wishmaster wasn't of much concern, as long as she didn't hit any asteroids.

She entered the doorway and looked around at the yellow walls before spotting the two-dimensional pink, humanoid shadow of Prismo, his blue eye looking towards her, "Oh, heey there!" he greeted enthusiastically, always happy to recieve visitors.

"Hey, so, uh, you're Prismo, right?" she asked, looking around the time room - this guy had a strange sense of style in her opinion, "The wish guy?"

"Uh, yeah... you're Marceline?" Prismo asked, struggling to summon the knowledge from the back of his mind.

"Right, yeah, Jake sent me..."

Prismo seemed to light up at the mention of his favorite 'bro', his blue eyes enlarging and going wild, "Jake? Jake the Dog? How's he doing? I haven't heard from that guy in a while. Did he like the pickles I sent him? It's an old family recipe."

Marceline spaced out from his words as she pulled an old photograph out of her pocket, seeing Simon as he had once been - a happy young man, deep in his studies to be an antiquarian, feathery brown hair and glasses falling down his nose. A man who had sacrificed his sanity for her nearly a thousand years ago. She shut her eyes. This is what she wanted, she reminded herself. This is whart was best. "Look, I'm not here for Jake, I... have a wish I'd like to make."

"Oh, well... I suppose you do have one wish. But uh, if you're a friend of Jake's, you should know you gotta make it reaaaally carefully, or else, you know, Monkey's Paw." Prismo explained, feeling some sympathy for the vampire.

"All right, okay..." Marceline looked down at the photo, letting out a little sigh, "I wish for Simon Petrikov to immediately be fully restored to how he was the moment before he put on the Ice Crown, with access to all of his memories again."

"I can probably make that work!" Prismo nodded, "And hey, kudos on using your wish selflessly, not a lot of peeps'll do that." The wishmaster shut his large eyes, and in no time, the dark-haired girl faded back to her own timeline.

xXx

Well, to say she felt cold was an understatement. It wasn't often Marceline had to feel the sensations of the natural world anymore. Floating around everywhere too away the sense of touch for the most part. As soon as she'd come concious she shot up into the air a few feet from the icy floor of the Ice King's massive castle. She looked around, eyes scanning the ice-filled caverns around her.

She gently floated through the halls, pushing black hairs out of her eyes as she passed by an icy couch, the Ice throne, an old computer, a bathroom door, the trademarked #1 Babe drum set... she liked Simon and all but she wasn't a big fan of his crib, truth be told. Everything was cold to the touch, there was nothing to eat, and not to mention it all smelled like penguin.

"Wenk." she nearly jumped when she spoted Gunter, the chief pet of the Ice King, an adorable little mutant penguin who radiated positive evil. Marceline picked her up,

"Hey there Gunter, do you know where Simon is?" she asked half-sarcastically, not expecting a real answer from the little penguin, who squirmed in her grip.

"Wenk." Gunter pointed a free flipper towards another room, then managed to slip out of Marceline's grip and go wandering off. She shrugged and entered the Ice King's bedroom to investigate if her wish had been granted. The crown sat alone on the bed with the Ice King's usual blue tunic. She scanned the room,

"Hello?" Marceline called out.

"Marceline!?" she spun around to see Simon standing in the bathroom doorway in blue pajamas, brown hair feathered out, looking not a day past his twenties, a hand on his forehead, "My God, it is true then..."

"It worked." Marceline smiled, wiping a tear from her eye as she ran forward to embrace him, "I thought I'd never see you again you old bag of bones!" the vampire mumbled as he hugged her father figure. Simon raised an eyebrow,

"Bag of bones?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Author's Note: _Ah, now to be upstaged by the show itself. Leave a review please! :)


End file.
